Without You
by jlukes
Summary: Quand Derek souhaite n'avoir jamais connu Stiles... OS en 2 parties... suite en FIC à venir ;)
1. Chapter 1

**On est mardi ! Et je sais que vous avez attendu ce jour avec impatience et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez !**

**Alors voici une nouvelle histoire, qui sera composée de 2 chapitres, il y a une raison à cela, faut savoir, qu'à la base je ne suis pas fan des OS, j'aime avoir une histoire avec plusieurs actes, savoir comment sont arrivés les choses, blabla...**

**Alors je disais donc, que la raison de cet OS à rallonge c 'est qu'il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de préquel à une fic que je suis toujours en train d'écrire et qui devrait contenir une dizaine de chapitre (comme YDTM). **

**Celle ci est plus centré sur Derek, alors que la prochaine fic sera plus centré sur Stiles ;)**

**Donc je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Julie**

* * *

_(Derek a un problème, les zygomatiques qui le démangent, ça lui tire, ça le dérange. Et là cause de ce problème, parque oui à la base ce n'en serait pas un, si ce n'était pas la faute d'un jeune hyperactif, curieux et encombrant étudiant. C'est-à-dire Stiles Stilinski.)_

- Merde Derek ! C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Stiles est mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère, je ne peux pas lui demander de rentrer chez lui sous prétexte que tu as un souci avec lui ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ?

- Comment peux-tu te concentrer sur tes capacités avec un ressort ambulant derrière toi ?

De là où il se trouve, bien caché derrière le frigo de la cuisine, Stiles peut voir les jeux de mains et les combats du regard qui tue la mort. Le début de l'histoire est qu'il était venu avec Scott pour son entraînement, il avait l'intention de parler avec Peter de ses dernières recherches le temps que son frère d'âme est terminé. Mais voilà, une fois la porte passé, Derek avait pris Scott violemment par le bras et l'avait mis à l'écart pensant sûrement que le jeune étudiant n'entendrait rien. Mais voilà, il entendait tout. Et il se demande encore ce qu'il fait là au lieu de partir en claquant la porte. Ouai… il devrait faire ça ! Mais avant, il avait un truc à faire…

- S'il n'avait pas été là depuis le début je ne serai sûrement plus là aujourd'hui Derek !

- Si ! Parce que tu m'aurais écouté depuis le début ! Et je n'aurais pas été en prison par sa faute !

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de prévenir la police !

Et ça continuait, pas un instant ils ne baissèrent d'un ton, parfois on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'un d'eux ne cèdent sous la colère et que Scott ne sorte littéralement les griffes. Stiles décida d'entrer en scène, il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

- HEY ! DU CALME !

Tous les deux se figèrent devant Stiles qui avait sifflé durement et lever les mains pour signaler sa présence, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de doute pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il était là, Peter derrière lui. Le jeune étudiant souffla une dernière fois et commença.

- On va partir du principe que je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

- Stiles, non….

- Scott, Derek a raison ! Et notes toi ça dans le crâne pour que je n'ai pas à le répéter stupide loup mal léché ! JE M'EN VAIS ! Je ne suis que le tout maigre et chétif petit Stiles qui s'accroche aux basques de son pote de peur de ne pas avoir de vie passionnante. Soit. Je me casse Derek, démerdez vous avec vos recherches, vos Kanima, vos Banshee, vos Alphas, vos émissaires… ET TOUTES VOS MERDES OK ! Oh et Derek… une dernière chose…

Il fonça droit sur le loup qui le regardait les yeux ronds, ne pensant jamais qu'il aurait le courage de se planter là et de sortir une diatribe pareille, bien que la diatribe seule, Stiles savait la faire à n'en pas douter. Stiles lui décocha une droite magistrale où il était sûr de s'être cassé au moins deux doigts. Il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître et garda un regard fier quand Derek redressa la tête sans rien dire.

- La prochaine fois, quand il te prendra l'envie de te noyer, de t'empoisonner, de foutre le feu à ton oncle… Ne m'appelle pas ok ? Sur ce…

Il sorti en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte, même si c'était un peu immature, il ne lui en fallait pas moins pour relâcher une partie de la tension. Quand il entra dans la voiture, il regarda ses doigts et laissa couler quelques perles de larmes le long de ses joues. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il prit alors la direction de l'hôpital pour se faire soigner pensant à prévenir son père avant d'arriver.

Mélissa se chargea de lui faire passer une radio et lui confirma bien que deux doigts étaient cassé et qu'il lui fallait porter une atèle pour au moins quatre semaines. Son père arriva et lui posa des questions. Stiles ne se cacha pas, après tout ce prétentieux l'avait cherché et pour ça John ne le réprimanda pas, mais ne lui avoua pas non plus qu'il était fier. Scott arriva en courant dans la clinique au moment où le père et le fis s'apprêtaient à sortir.

- Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouai mon vieux t'inquiète !

Stiles lui tapota l'épaule, après tout Scott n'y était pour rien. Son ami l'aida à rentrer chez lui avec sa voiture pendant que le shérif rentrait avec son véhicule de patrouille.

- Alors comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Ton odeur… et j'ai entendu les os craquer donc…

- Bien vu Sherlock !

- Tu sais, Derek…

- Heu non Scott, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ne me parle plus de lui OK, de lui, de la meute, de tes supers pouvoirs, je ne veux plus en entendre parler OK ? Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Son ami ne voulut pas lui répondre, mais n'insista pas davantage.

- On a plein d'autres sujets maintenant ! Lydia… cette petite asiatique peut-être ?

Scott se mit à rire en y pensant, c'était bon au final de parler d'autre chose. Il allait lui répondre quand il vit son ami dodeliner de la tête avant de la poser sur la vitre de la voiture. Les calmants pour la douleur l'avaient probablement shooté. Il lui tapota l'épaule fraternellement et se concentra sur la route. Une fois arrivé juste derrière le père Stilinski, il l'aida à le porter dans son lit quand l'orage se mit à gronder faisait vriller les ampoules de la maison, après quelques minutes, il salua John et parti chez lui.

Quelques temps avant chez Derek, la tension était palpable, Scott avait fini par suivre son ami non sans avoir oublié de lui préciser « toi et moi ce n'est pas terminé », une fois partie, l'Alpha détruisit tout ce qui était à sa portée. Table, étagères… Tout.

Peter l'observa en silence, il ne riait pas non, il baissa la tête et se dit que son neveu était un débile profond pour ne pas voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Quoi ? Aboya Derek

- Moi ? Rien !

- Peter… Grogna-t-il

L'oncle leva les mains et s'approcha de Derek qui avait un regard rouge qui respirait difficilement. La colère en lui émana de tous ses pores.

- Un jour, tu finiras seul

- C'est mieux ainsi !

- Et tu peux me dire quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une meute si tu es tout seul ?

- J'ai Isaac, Scott, et les jumeaux maintenant

- Tu parles, Scott est en train de devenir un Alpha naturel, Isaac n'a Dieu que pour lui et qui crois-tu que les jumeaux vont choisir ?

La honte en lui, il baissa la tête, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur acier, rageur il massa ses cheveux et souffla.

- Je t'ai toi non ?

- Moi ? Une meute de deux ? Moi j'appelle ça un tandem, mais pas une meute.

Peter lui laissa une seconde pour réfléchir, mais il fallait qu'il l'aide à ouvrir les yeux.

- Le gamin avait raison tu sais… réfléchi un peu à ce qui aurait pu se passer… pour Scott… pour toi ! Pour n'importe qui en fait ! Réfléchis-y…

Il le laissa seul et parti se coucher, une fois entrée dans sa chambre, il attendit pour finalement entendre Derek entrer dans la sienne. L'Alpha s'allongea et pensa que Stiles était une plaie. Une plaie avec des tiques, il était persuadé que personne d'autre ne les avait remarqués. Mais lui si, quand il est nerveux il se gratte le bout du nez, ou l'oreille. Quand il se sent fatigué, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et quand il en marre, il se masse l'épaule ou les bras, parfois que on lui pose une question, il attend en tapotant des doigts, comme s'il marquait le rythme. Il le savait musicien, il avait déjà remarqué une photo dans la chambre où on pouvait les voir tous les deux, Scott avec une guitare et Stiles derrière une batterie. Et c'est en pensant à ça que ses zygomatiques le démangeaient. Il souriait, et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable.

- J'aurai préféré qu'il ne soit jamais là… tout aurait été plus facile.

Un orage éclata sans cérémonie, faisant clignoter les lumières du loft durant quelques secondes. Finalement, Derek se laissa tomber et s'endormi à son tour.

- A trois, PUMA…Un deux trois…

- PUMA* !

Toute l'équipe se tapa la crosse entre eux avant que les joueurs ne s'éparpillent sur le terrain. Scott et Jackson en tête de file, les deux co-capitaines se tapèrent le point avant de se positionner, Scott regarda son partenaire de jeux pour lui faire suivre son regard vers les gradins.

- Hey Stilinski ! Fais gaffe à tes fesses, tu sembles prendre la marque du banc !

- Je suis mort de rire ! Regarde mon visage ! Connard…

Même si le dernier mot était plus destiné à lui-même, il n'en était pas moins qu'il détestait ces mecs, se croire tout permis parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs et que lui, pauvre gringalet, ne décolle pas du banc de touche. Pourquoi est-il dans cette équipe déjà ? Ouai… pour faire plaisir à son père… ne rien laisser paraître et lui causer le moins de soucis.

- McCall ! Wittemore ! Foncez-leur dans le tas ! Je veux cette victoire !

Le coach leur hurlait dessus, il s'agissait de ses joueurs fétiches, depuis leur entrée au lycée, et même si Scott semblait sur vitaminé depuis ces derniers mois, il n'en était pas moins que les victoires s'enchaînaient. Scott laissa ses yeux s'illuminer avant de frotter son pied au sol et de partir au quart de tour dans un feulement peu dissimulé.

Derek se leva ce matin avec un mal de tête persistant. Sa montre affichait 10 heures du matin et il n'en revenait pas de s'être réveillé si tard, ce n'était pas son habitude. Il sort en se traînant les pieds, vraiment très étrange… mais quand il sortit de sa chambre ses pieds rencontrèrent de la poussière et des morceaux de bois.

- C'est quoi ce…

Il leva ses pieds nus, noir poussiéreux, mais où était-il ? Il regarda autour de lui et il reconnaissait cette maison, mais pourtant il ne devrait pas être là, il avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ avec sa meute et avait délaissé la maison familiale calcinée. Mais là, il était de retour, était-ce un mauvais tour de Peter ?

- Peter ?

Il marcha dans la maison à la recherche de son oncle qui semble-t-il, avait décidé de l'énervé dès le réveil.

- Peter ! Merde, sors de là que je t'étripe avec mes dents !

Mais à l'évidence, personne n'était là. Alors il chercha son portable pour essayer de joindre Scott, mais il ne l'avait pas, il ne le trouva nulle part. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière de plusieurs mois. Il décida de s'habiller rapidement et de tenter de trouver Isaac, Scott ou les jumeaux, et s'il le fallait, peut-être Stiles.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, il ne comprit pas, les gens semblait étrange, il reconnut plusieurs têtes qu'il savait être morte depuis des mois, comme le professeur Harris, cette étudiante, Emilie de mémoire… Non il ne comprenait rien. IL finit par retrouver Scott plus loin avec la rouquine, Lydia.

- Hey Scott, je crois qu'on a un problème !

Il parla en serrant les dents, pour ne pas que les autres puissent l'entendre. Il espérait vraiment que Scott puisse l'aider. Mais ce dernier le regarda avec de la malice dans le regard vite suivi par de l'énervement.

- Quoi Hale ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ton offre ne m'intéressait pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une « meute », je sais très bien m'en sortir seul !

Que dire ? Derek ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, Lydia l'observa avec un œil gourmand et Jackson le fusilla du regard. Ouais, c'était quoi cette merde ?

- Tu te fous de moi Scott ?

Il lui chopa le bras, Derek n'était plus sûr que sa patience puisse encore supporter ça. Mais Scott laissa ses yeux changer en jaune brillant et prit un ton menaçant.

- Lâche. Moi. Hale !

Et il le fit, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Mais par quelle sorcellerie en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien. Il recula machinalement sans réellement voir autour de lui. On lui rentra dedans violemment et même s'il sut reprendre son équilibre sans problème ce ne fut pas le cas du garçon étalé au sol.

- Oh.. heu désolé mec… je ne t'avais pas vu !

Derek fut surprit de voir ce gars vautrer par terre, essayant de ramasser ses affaires, le couloir ria et Derek ne sut quoi faire, s'il y a bien une chose que Derek Hale n'aimait c'était avoir l'attention autour de lui.

- Bah alors Stilinski ? Tu ne sais plus où tu vas ! Le banc de touche est de l'autre côté du bahut !

Les deux nouveaux acolytes se tapèrent dans la main riant comme deux imbéciles, et le loup en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de regarder le jeune qui l'avait bousculé.

- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles le regarda perdu, c'était qui lui ? Il finit de ramasser ses affaires, fourra le tout tel quel dans son sac et parti sans demander son reste.

- Stiles ? Stiles !

Mais rien, le gamin avait déjà tourné dans le couloir et Derek était de plus en plus perdu. Il ferma les yeux fortement et respira calmement, il allait se réveiller de cet enfer rapidement. Il en était sûr. Puis soudain, l'air changea, il faisait frais, le vent soufflait assez fort. Il ouvrit les yeux et recula de deux pas en arrière en apercevant le vide en dessous de lui. Il était en haut d'un immeuble en pleine nuit. Il observa au loin quand il aperçut une masse noire courir très vite devant lui. Mue par un sentiment d'urgence et sans réfléchir il partit à sa poursuite. Il courait, courait si vite qu'il crut avoir déjà vécu ça, ouai… une impression de déjà-vu. Une douleur fulgurant le prit dans le bras et il en perdit l'équilibre, il tomba lourdement du toit et atterrit dans une benne à ordure pleine, chance ou pas, vu le contenu, mais il n'allait pas jouer les fines bouches, s'il on peut dire. Il en sortit et regarda son bras, une balle venait de se loger dans son avant-bras, les veines autour commençaient déjà à noircir. Définitivement, il avait déjà vécu ça. Il serra les dents et parti comme il put de cette ruelle. En tournant au coin de la rue, le temps bascula, il faisait jour et il était sur le parking du lycée, à la recherche de la voiture de Stiles, si ces doutes se confirmait, il allait revivre la même scène qu'il y a quelques mois pour il ne sait quelle obscure raison. Alors autant mettre fin au calvaire de suite, il chercha le jeune hyperactif pour qu'il l'aide à obtenir une copie de la balle avec laquelle Kate lui avait tiré dessus. Mais il chercha, renifla, visualisa partout, jamais il ne trouva la Jeep de Stiles. Il chercha son odeur, mais rien y fit, il ne le trouva pas.

Il s'éloigna vers un arbre, l'enfer, que lui arrivait-il ? L'histoire se répétait, mais les seules personnes sur qui il pouvait compter n'était pas là, il était seul. Il claqua sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse... Quand il les rouvrit, il était devant l'hôpital, pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Plus rien n'avait de sens aujourd'hui, alors ses jambes n'en firent qu'à elles-mêmes et il entra, se laissant avancer jusqu'au service psychiatrique, titubant difficilement, longeant les mur, il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de son oncle quand il était interné là. Il entra s'attendant à trouver une chambre vide, mais non, son malheur jusqu'au bout, son oncle était là, le visage à moitié brûlé, une couverture sur les genoux, regardant la lune. Il savait que c'était l'Alpha en chasse qui tuait des gens depuis quelques jours.

- Peter ?

Son oncle ne répondit pas, regardant inlassablement cette lune bientôt pleine.

- C'est un cauchemar…

Il toussa jusqu'à cracher une bile noir visqueuse et s'allongea, essoufflé, les serpents noirs de son bras s'étaient propagée jusque son cœur, il pouvait les sentir. Il regrettait la première version de l'histoire. Celle où le duo inséparable, lui tapant sur le système, ne l'avait pas lâché un instant, où ils l'avaient sauvé. Où Stiles l'avait soutenu tout au long de cette journée. Il avait été si dur avec lui et pourtant, avec le recul il devait bien avouer que sans eux, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Enfin, sauf cette journée qui semblait se répéter pour finir avec les ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux et écouta son rythme cardiaque ralentir, c'était fini, il allait mourir, il allait mourir…. Seul.

_Boum-boum… boum-boum…..boum…boum...;_

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent subitement, happant furieusement de l'air. Il se redressa en position assise, le cœur palpitant, il posa une main sur sa poitrine et compta mentalement le nombre de battements. Arrivés à une centaine, il se permit de respirer normalement et regarda autour de lui. Cette fois il était dans un bus… pourri… donc toujours pas dans sa chambre du loft.

Il se lève et prend son temps pour descendre du bus. Il retrouva Erika et Boyd attaché et ensanglanté, il les regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, en quelque sorte c'était le cas. Il revoyait encore devant ses yeux le regard en larme de Boyd alors que ses griffes étaient plantées profondément dans son abdomen. Il avait mis un mal de chien à s'en remettre, il se souvenait aussi clairement de la main de Stiles sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Il toucha d'ailleurs cette épaule, espérant encore avoir la sensation de sa main sur lui. Hélas, cela n'arriva pas.

- Derek, tu peux nous détacher ?

Il revint à lui en secouant la tête et les détacha comme il pu prestement. Isaac arriva derrière lui, il semblait maître de ses transformations lui au moins. Mais le jeune frisé ne fut pas dupe dans l'attitude de son Alpha.

- Est-ce que ça va boss ?

- Hein ?

- Derek, est-ce que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il regarda son bêta, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit toujours un alpha ? Sainte mère, il n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Isaac, il était intelligent et fidèle à sa manière, oui il l'avait laissé tomber pour Scott, mais avec le recul, il avait compris ses motivations. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il encore avec lui ?

- Tu… tu n'es pas avec Scott ?

- Ce cinglé ? Tu rigoles ?

Isaac regarda Derek s'installer sur un vieux fauteuil dans un coin, Boyd et Erika étaient parti se laver, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Le plus jeune parti s'installer près de Derek et attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

- Il a encore transformé quelqu'un… il en est déjà à quatre, ce n'est plus une meute qu'il va avoir, mais une armée

Le ténébreux releva la tête ahurie, depuis quand Scott se créait sa propre meute, il n'en avait jamais voulu.

- De quoi tu me parles là ? Une armée ? Mais Scott n'a jamais voulu une meute ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble !

- Je crois que l'on ne parle pas du même mec mon pote !

- Et Stiles ? Lui aussi il l'a transformé ?

- Stiles ? Stiles qui ?

- Son meilleur ami bordel ! Putin c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Il se releva, frotta son crâne si durement qu'il aurait pu s'en arracher quelques mèches. Isaac le suivit et posa une main sur son épaule, un flash insistant lui montra le même geste fait par Stiles lui-même, mais quand il se retourna ce n'était qu'Isaac. Isaac semblait être le seul point d'ancrage solide dans ce cauchemar.

-Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue… mais je crois que…

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est compliqué ! La vie n'est pas censée être comme celle-là ! La vraie vie c'est Boyd et Erika tué par les Alphas, c'est Scott le bon samaritain et Stiles l'hyperactif agaçant !

- La vie est comme elle censé être Derek…

- Non ! Même toi tu m'as laissé pour les valeurs plus profondes de Scott, tu ne devrais même pas être là bordel !

Il allait devenir fou, Isaac le prenait sûrement déjà pour un fou.

- Et Allisson ? La famille Argent ?

- Ces psychopathes ? Derek… Depuis que Scott a essayé de mordre sa petite copine, elle est devenue une vraie folle, avec son père il décime les premiers loups garou qu'ils croisent. On est d'ailleurs les premiers à ne pas comprendre pourquoi Scott n'y est pas passé !

Ce truc devenait vraiment effrayant. Il fallait que Derek trouve la source logique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

- Bon, n'oublies pas qu'il faut qu'on choppe cette créature bizarre

- Une créature bizarre ? Où ?

- D'après les dernières recherches que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là, un gamin l'a aperçu dans un garage, tu sais, le type écrasé sous une Jeep. Bref, il a dit aux autorités que ça ressemblait à un lézard ou un truc du genre…

- Stiles…

- Qui tu dis ?

- C'était Stiles dans ce garage ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Il sortit prestement du hangar suivit par Isaac et chercha à tracer l'odeur de Stiles, en vain.

- S'il est au lycée, il doit être au match de ce soir non ?

Il agite la tête pour montrer son accord et prit sa voiture avec son bêta filant à toute allure dans les rues de Beacon Hill.

- Mais Stiles tu dis ? Non ça ne peut pas être lui, le gamin s'appelait Jared ou quelque chose comme ça

Une fois au stade, il occulta la réflexion du jeune et observa les lieux, scanna les visages, imprima les odeurs. Mais rien… Puis soudain, le vent tourna et l'odeur du lézard accompagné à autre chose lui chatouilla les narines. Il regarda Isaac qui l'avait lui aussi senti.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la piscine, sur leur garde, si la bête était là ils devaient être efficace, une seule griffe et s'était la paralysie. Ils entendirent des petits grognements, qui se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure de leur pas. Mais la bête leur tomba dessus sans prévenir et assomma Isaac d'un coup de queue puissant. Derek essaya d'esquiver le prochain coup, il était vraiment près du bord de la piscine. Elle grogna plus fort et Derek tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais le métamorphe lui enserra le coup et le regarda au plus profond des yeux… Derek senti un frisson incroyable lui parcourir l'échine avant de sentir une piqûre dans la nuque. Les yeux écarquillé il se laissa tomber dans l'eau.

- Stiles…

Il comprit bien trop tard de l'identité du Kanima, comment ne l'avait-il pas comprit ? Il avait bien vu Jackson sur le terrain, mais son esprit devait être fatigué pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Maintenant il était seul, dans cette piscine où il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de couler comme une pierre, son regard figé il put encore voir le monstre reprendre forme humaine dans un nu intégrale, le visage habituellement malicieux de Stiles, devint sombre et son regard glacial, l'humain se détourna et quitta la piscine. Les poumons de Derek convulsèrent plusieurs fois avant de se remplir totalement d'eau. Cette fois ci, personne ne viendra le sauver.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**J'attends vos avis sur la question ! ;)**

**Bye**

**Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Et oui, je ne déroge pas à ma règle d'un chapitre par jour ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre et je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier de votre soutien !**

**Et oui (encore) "le vœux" est un classique mais je suis contente que ma version vous ait plu.**

**Donc voici la deuxième partie et fin de cet OS.**

**Bye**

**Julie**

* * *

Encore une fois, le réveil de Derek était effrayant, il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait un rêve dans un rêve, que son cerveau était complètement surchauffé. Son cri raisonna encore dans le vieux bus délabré durant encore quelques minutes, le souffle court, il ne perdit pas de temps cette fois ci pour se lever et sortir de là. Isaac était assis préparant son sac pour les cours. Derek lui sauta carrément dessus.

- Isaac ça recommence !

- Recommence… mais recommencer quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Derek, tu me flipper là ! Me souvenir de quoi ? Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu vas nous faire un malaise là…

Isaac le regardait vraiment effrayé, jamais son Alpha n'avait été comme ça.

- Où sont Boyd et Erika ?

- Heuu… parti déjà, et justement je dois y aller !

- Attends !

Derek était vraiment à cran, ce genre de comportement ne lui allait vraiment pas, perdre la tête n'était pas une chose qu'il pensait lui arriver un jour. Il lui maintint le bras et prit place sur la table, Isaac l'aida plutôt abasourdi.

- Tu veux un café… ou autre chose ?

- Non… Je… Ecoute moi bien, tu vas t'assoir et écouter tout ce que je vais te dire.

- Heuu… ok…

Le jeune s'exécuta et attendit patiemment que l'Alpha parle. Mais la chose ne fut pas si aisé, Derek avait un don pour la conversation qui se limitait à… rien. Alors il se parla à lui-même plusieurs minutes, traversant de long en large le hangar, se massant le cuir chevelu, à ce rythme il n'aurait plus rien sur le caillou !

- Derek ! Derek !... DEREK !

- QUOI ?

- Vas-tu te calmer et me dire ce qu'il t'arrive pour de bon ?

Ouai, là ça n'allait vraiment pas ! Il se rassit à côté de son bêta, respira lentement et commença à raconter son récit.

- Attend, tu dis qu'en fait Scott McCall et ce… Stiles ? Nous ont sauvé la mise plusieurs fois et que Boyd et Erika sont censé être mort, que ton cinglé d'oncle est vivant et que maintenant tu revis des moments de ta vie où tu finis au final toujours mort ?

- Voilà ! C'est ça ! Tu comprends hein ?

- Derek… c'est…

Isaac ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou non, si Derek devenait fou, peut-être existait-il un établissement spécialisé pour loup garou trop vieux ? Pffff, il n'en savait rien, mais son chef de meute avait l'air vraiment désespéré et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait confiance en lui, c'était un mec dur parfois, mais il l'était pour les protéger, pour sauver sa meute, il faisait en sorte de garder cette ville en sécurité malgré toutes les merdes qui leur tombait dessus, peut-être que celle-ci en était une autre ? Dans ce cas, il devait tout faire pour l'aider.

- Bon il faut réfléchir à tout ça… D'abord… ok, je n'ai pas d'idée, laisse-moi la journée et je te retrouve ce soir

- OK…

Pas plus enchanté de devoir attendre, Derek était de tout même soulagé de savoir qu'Isaac était de son côté. Alors il le laissa partir en cours et décida de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, à quel moment de sa vie il se trouvait. Il marcha dans les rue de Beacon Hill, humant l'air tout autour de lui, les humains dégageaient une odeur d'anxiété, certain même de peur. En scrutant les alentours, il remarqua un détail surprenant, plusieurs affiches étaient placardé sur les arbres, les poteaux, les murs, un jeune garçon avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, quand il approcha davantage il reconnut ce visage entre mille. Le visage de Stiles, un visage triste, sombre, sans aucunes luminosités, il n'avait pas ce regard plein de malice qui mettait en valeur toutes ses tâches de ruse sur ses joues. Il n'était pas le même Stiles qu'il connaissait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et à en croire les paroles d'Isaac encore tout à l'heure, personne ne semblait le connaître. Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Mais alors où était-il ?

Il arriva jusqu'au lycée quand il vit Gérard Argent et sa belle-fille traverser le parking. Ce qui veut donc dire que l'époque de Kanima avait encore lieu, et que la prochaine étape devait sûrement être la libération du Kanima, celle de Jackson… Mais si Scott, Stiles et Lydia ne sont pas là, et que Jackson n'est pas le Kanima ici, qui était-ce ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Scott n'aura pas été là pour empoisonner Gérard en prévision, donc s'il venait à le mordre, ce monstre serait transformé. Il en frissonna davantage et se redonna contenance.

- Tiens ! Derek Hale !

- Scott ?

- Dis-moi mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends dans « je ne veux pas de toi dans mon périmètre ? On avait dit chacun son territoire ! Déjà que je tolère la présence de tes bêtas pour le bahut, tu ne vas non plus te pointer ici ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre, il avait bien comprit que Scott n'était pas le même type que dans son souvenir. Il était carrément son opposé. Il pouvait sentir derrière lui sa propre meute, c'est-à-dire Jackson, Lydia, les jumeaux, Danny et deux autres dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. Ouai, une vraie petite armée.

- Tu as vraiment un problème d'ego McCall…

- Répète un peu ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi là !

Scott sortie ses griffes et laissa ses yeux dorénavant rouges lui exprimer toute sa répugnance. D'instinct Derek sortie ses propres armes, il allait finir par le tuer. Mais avec ses sept acolytes, il valait mieux ne rien tenter… Au lieu de ça, il essaya de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

- Répond juste à une question alors

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce qu'après ça, je te laisserai tranquille

- Ok !

Derek réfléchi à sa question, Scott était maintenant disposé à l'écouter, et cela allait peut-être enfin l'aider dans ses affaires.

- Comment as-tu été transformé ?

-Je te demande pardon ?... Parce que tu ne t'en souviens plus peut-être ?

- Je t'avoue que… c'est compliqué en ce moment

- Si après ça j'ai l'assurance de ne plus te voir sur mon territoire !

Scott lui concéda qu'il était partie en viré avec Jackson dans les bois avec quelques demoiselles, ils avaient bu et un bruit les avait interpellé, les filles étaient parti en courant et Jackson avait été bousculé pour finir par se cogner violemment contre un arbre et tomber inconscient. Une bête l'a approché rapidement et avait fini par le mordre.

- La fin de l'histoire, tu l'as connais, ton oncle était un psychopathe

- Il l'est toujours…

Il marmonna plus pour lui-même cette réflexion mais décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin.

- Et Stiles ?

- Quoi Stiles ? C'est qui ça ?

- Stilinski, ton meilleur ami !

Scott serra les poings et ses yeux clignotèrent rouge quelques secondes.

- On avait dit une question

Sur ce, il partit avec toute sa troupe à ses pieds. Derek essaya de comprendre, mais tout ce bousculait dans sa tête, plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'allait droit, la machine s'était enrayé et rien ne semblait pouvoir la remettre en place.

Il retrouva sa meute en ville plus tard dans la soirée, Isaac était en train de lui expliquer qu'il avait entendu Gérard donner des ordres à un de ses hommes de main de le retrouver le soir même dans un garage non loin du centre-ville. Ce soir était une nuit de pleine lune et Erika et Boyd semblait savoir se maîtriser. Ils suivirent les traces du vieil Argent et arrivèrent justement près d'un vieux garage abandonné, ils attendirent en silence essayant d'écouter mais un cliquetis métallique derrière lui le saisi froidement, il se retourna pour voir un pistolet derrière la nuque d'Erika.

- Derek Hale ! Pas tant de cérémonie je te pris ! Enfin, nous sommes en famille !

Il poussa toute la jolie troupe à l'intérieur, où tout une armée d'Argent les attendait, il s'agissait d'un guet-apens, ils étaient allé tout droit dans un piège.

- Génial, on va mourir…

Derek tourna la tête violemment dans la direction d'Isaac, cette phrase était typique de Stiles, et l'espace d'un instant il crut le voir à sa place. Il blanchit considérablement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Gérard.

- Et bien Derek ? Un souci peut-être ?

- Mise à part le fait de nous avoir tendu un piège, je ne suis pas sûr, laissez-moi réfléchir…

Il lui mit un coup de tête, ce qui fit chanceler le vieux un moment, il finit par sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuyer le nez noyé de sang. De rage Gérard tira une balle en plein milieu du front d'Erika, loup qui veut, mais incapable de cicatriser après ça. Après ça tout s'enchaîna, Boyd fonça dans le tas vite suivi par Isaac et Derek, les balles sifflaient et les flèches fendaient l'air, Derek avait bien noté la présence d'Allisson dans le camp adverse. Tout avait changé. Rien n'allait correctement.

La voix de Gérard lui parvint distinctement lorsqu'il tenta de se mettre à couvert derrières des bidons vides.

- Donne-moi ce que je veux Derek, et vous pourrez tous sortir !

- Et si je te dis que je t'ai déjà tué une fois ? Et que je peux le refaire ?

- Et bien je te dirais que j'ai une arme à ma disposition que peut te dissuader de le faire !

Un bruit rauque et des sifflements se firent entendre au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit le Kanima près de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Si en fait… il l'avait déjà fait. Le même frisson que dans le rêve précédent le parcouru et il sut qu'il s'agissait de Stiles.

- Stiles…

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté, pas du tout décidé à laisser tomber sa proie. Alors dans un dernier recourt il sauta et lui mit une droite avant de redescendre et de courir vers Isaac. Deux hommes chez les Argents étaient à terre, ne restait plus que Chris, Allisson et Gérard.

- Isaac, c'est Stiles !

- Qui ?

- Putin tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi… Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve c'est ça ?

- Ouai… enfin j'espère…

Il essaya de trouver le Kanima, celui-ci c'était mis près de son maître, et les deux descendances Argent continuaient de tirer sur eux. Ils étaient obligés de se redresser pour ne pas se faire toucher. Boyd finit par sortir de sa cachette et sauta sur le père et sa fille, Allisson se cogna la tête contre le bitume restant inconsciente et Chris se battit avec le black un instant, se faisant lacérer le visage et le torse, même s'il survivait à ça, il ne s'en sortirait pas longtemps. Gérard ne broncha pas et se permit un sourire quand il entendit un coup de feu, faisant tomber comme un poids mort le corps de Boyd. Les deux loups se relevèrent et foncèrent dans le tas, mais le Kanima leur bondi dessus et prit Isaac à la gorge prenant soin de le paralyser.

- Isaac !

- Derek, enfin, soyez raisonnable !

- Gérard… ne faites pas ça

- Derek…

L'Alpha se tourna vers son bêta, le regard perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se demandait ce qui était le pire. Se sentir mourir deux fois, ou voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir sous ses yeux.

- Derek… écoute…

- Non Isaac… tais-toi

- Non…

- Oh ! Un dernier au revoir peut être ?

Gérard souriait de façon abominable, et le Kanima resserra sa prise un peu plus. Mais Isaac insista et contre toute attente Gérard le lui accorda. Après tout, il allait mourir, ce ne se sont pas quelques mots qui pourraient le sauver non ?

- C'est juste un rêve, cherche ce qui ne change jamais… L'élément perturbateur… la donnée la plus importante… pour toi…

Derek réfléchi à tout vitesse, le point commun à toute cette mascarade. Scott était un vrai connard, Erika et Boyd était toujours en vie, enfin plus maintenant, Stiles avait disparu, Scott était un vrai connard, qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre comme ça ? Cette question, il ne cessait de se la poser. Dans sa vie Scott et Stiles étaient inséparables, alors qu'ici…..

- STILES !

Il rugit quand son cerveau percuta. Stiles était son élément déclencheur, la donnée manquante à toute cette histoire. Scott était ce qu'il était dans sa vie grâce à son meilleur ami qui avait le don de donner la joie autour de lui, mais pour une obscure raison, ici, il n'y était pas, et Scott était devenu égocentrique, et Stiles tellement seul qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de soutien depuis la mort de sa mère, il était seul… comme lui.

- Stiles, écoute moi !

Il se rapprocha du Kanima les mains levées en guise de paix. Mais la créature ne réagit pas…

- Réfléchi Derek… Stiles… ne connaît pas… ce nom….

Mais oui ! S'il n'avait pas d'amis, aucune raison qu'il ne leur demande de l'appeler comme ça, il savait qu'il avait un prénom difficile à porter mais malheureusement il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Il réfléchit durement, plus les secondes passaient et plus Isaac semblait s'étouffer.

- Écoute-moi Stilinski…. Je suis désolé… on ne se connaît pas tous les deux… je m'appelle Derek, Derek Hale et… et je suis sûr que tous les deux… dans une autre vie, on pourrait être ami

Gérard ria, Derek devenait pathétique à ses yeux, alors il se mit à le ruer de coups sous les yeux d'Isaac qui gesticulait comme il pouvait, mais aucun de ses membres ne bougeaient. Derek commença à se mettre en colère et se changea en ce loup au yeux rouges.

- Derek… que s'est-il passé… dans ta vraie vie…

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Isaac essayant encore de le raisonner, il voulait tuer Gérard pour avoir transformer Stiles en cette bête immonde. Et dans une rage aveugle il finit par mordre Gérard sur l'épaule. Celui-ci arrêta ses coups et Derek recula en stupeur… Le vieux avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait… Derek entendit la voix d'Isaac essayer de le ramener…

- Derek ! Comment… comment en es-tu arrivé là ?... Pourquoi Stiles ne fait plus parti de ta vie ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de partir ! Je ne voulais plus l'avoir dans les pattes !

Il cria si fort qu'Isaac ferma les yeux quand le Kanima serra plus fort encore sur sa prise. Et là Derek tilta enfin… Il avait souhaitait que Stiles ne fusse jamais là…

- Merde…

Il reprit un visage humain et approcha au plus près possible du Kanima qui lui montra toutes ses rangées de dents plus aiguisées les unes que les autres. Mais Derek ne bougea pas.

- Je suis désolé Stiles… je suis un putain d'idiot… Tout ce que je voulais était te protéger ! Protéger ton sourire, ton sarcasme et ton intelligence, putain, tout en toi me crier de te protéger merde !...

Le métamorphe pencha la tête comme hypnotisé par les paroles du loup-garou. La prise sur le cou d'Isaac se fit moins forte, et le jeune loup pu enfin respirer.

- Continu….

- Stiles, je t'appelle comme ça parce que tu es mon ami Stiles, et peut être même plus si on si accorde du temps tous les deux, mais je t'en supplie Stiles… reste avec moi. Je te connais, tu n'es pas ce genre de monstre, tu es bien mieux que ça, tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise, tu m'as aidé pour de nombreux problèmes

Le Kanima lâcha prise et resta les membres supérieur le long de son corps écaillé.

- J'ai été un connard et j'en suis désolé… Scott était ton ami et j'ai tout gâché

Bientôt des écailles disparurent d'abord sur les mains et les jambes…

- Tu es un élément déterminant pour la meute, nous sommes une équipe, une famille Stiles, tu es…. Tu es ma famille.

Bientôt il put revoir le visage de Stiles, son regard au teinte de Whisky, comme il aimait secrètement se le dire, revint avec quelques larmes, quand les dernières écailles disparurent, même ses cheveux désordonnés apparurent. Dieu que cette tignasse lui avait manqué. L'ado était incapable de sourire, mais les grains de beauté étaient toujours sur ses joues et Derek voulu les caresser pour être sûr que cela était vrai. Mais il fut stoppé dans son geste quand il senti une douleur fulgurante le prendre dans le dos. Il s'étouffa et regarda devant lui, de son ventre, dépassait la pointe d'une flèche. Une autre douleur, une autre flèche, cette fois ci directement dans son cœur. Il tomba à genoux entraînant un Stiles perdu avec lui et nu. Le jeune étudiant tenta de l'aider mais il était tellement perdu, comment était-il arrivé là ? Alors à genoux devant lui il ne sut quoi faire, les yeux brillant, il le voyait se prendre flèche sur flèche avant qu'Isaac ne se lance sur Allisson et ne la neutralise.

Derek senti son cœur lutté contre la flèche en lui, mais il n'était pas assez fort sur ce coup. Alors il laissa ses yeux papillonner, son souffle lui manquer et tomber au sol comme au ralenti. Il mourrait une troisième fois… mais cette fois… il n'était pas seul. Stiles était revenu.

- STILES !

Derek se leva dans un sursaut effrayant, la main sur la poitrine, l'abdomen, l'épaule, partout… Il pouvait dire qu'il ressentait encore toutes les flèches d'Allisson en lui. Il voyait encore le regard humide du jeune Stiles, si fragile et si innocent. En fait, le Stiles dans la vraie vie n'avait rien de fragile ou innocent, c'était un mec courageux, téméraire et loyal.

- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Peter venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, ouai, il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit et en pyjama. Putain, il était rentré.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Bah je ne sais pas moi, tu t'es couché à quelle heure hier ?

- Hier ?

La haine, il semblait que cela avait duré des jours. Il en frissonna encore, les images vraiment présentes dans sa tête. Ça n'était que des cauchemars, des putain de cauchemars.

Stiles entra dans la cafétéria accompagné de son meilleur ami, qui lui tenait gentiment son plateau. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde à leur table.

- Ça y est Stiles ? Tu as réussi à en faire ce que tu voulais ?

- Ouep ! Tu as vu, il est bien dressé hein !

- La ferme…

Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur racontant des blagues pour certain et essayant d'avoir des infos sur le prochain test de chimie. Derek observa la scène de l'extérieur, il souriait, les choses étaient redevenu normal, et son cœur se senti soulagé de voir Stiles avec un sourire et le regard pétillant. Scott le vit et une conversation pour leurs seules oreilles se firent. Scott proposa à Stiles d'aller dehors, il avait envie de prendre l'air et son frère d'âme accepta.

- Tu crois que je peux être dispensé du test ? Après tout je suis droitier et ma main droite est quelque peu….

Une fois dehors il vit Derek l'attendre sur le capot de sa Jeep. Il regarda Scott qui au final n'était plus là. Le traître…. Alors il s'approcha du loup dans le but de le faire dégager de sa princesse.

- Sérieux, je crois que tu ne connais pas la notion d'espace personnel, tu as un gros problème avec ça mec !

- Stiles…

- Non parce que là tu m'as déjà pété deux doigts avec ta mâchoire à la Wolverine et maintenant tu te permets de poser ton fessier sur ma vie. Et ça c'est dans les deux sens mon pote ! Alors casse-toi de ma caisse !

- Stiles ! Bon sang, est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux petites minutes de parler ?

Stiles marmonna plus pour lui-même mais lui concéda cette faveur.

- Je t'écoute…

- J'ai été un connard

- Alléluia ! Et Dieu béni l'Amérique

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- Non, c'est trop bon… (il se racla la gorge) mais vas-y continue

Derek se redressa de sa voiture et approcha de Stiles qui eut un petit mouvement de recul tout de même, des fois que l'envie de le frapper le prendrait.

- Tu es… important pour l'équipe, pour la meute… tu n'es pas inutile Stiles, et je suis désolé d'avoir fait en sorte que tu y croies. La vérité c'est que… je tiens à toi plus que nécessaire… ou qu'il ne le faudrait. J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses en restant près de nous, regarde comme avec le Kanima, les Argent, la meute d'Alpha, bref j'en passe et des meilleurs… mais la vérité c'est que tu es important pour nous tous. Tu es important pour moi.

Stiles tenta de faire le poisson, ce qu'il réussit à faire sans problème. Derek venait-il de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui ? Non il n'a pas du bien comprendre en fait.

- C'est la première fois que j'arrive à te faire taire je vois !

- Et moi c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire un si long discourt ! Est-ce que je t'ai frappé trop fort ?

- Oh, pour ça il aurait fallu que je sente quelque chose, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, je dirai que c'est à toi que tu t'es fait le plus de mal

Dit-il en pointant du doigt sa main attelée.

- Ouai, comme tu l'as dit, il t'arrive parfois d'être un vrai connard !

Et Stiles sourit, de ce sourire qui chatouille les zygomatiques de Derek, ça lui tire, ça le démange, mais ça ne le dérange plus.

- Alors… ami ?

Derek lui tendit la main espérant qu'il la prenne et Stiles la pris avec chaleur. Derek l'entraîna pour un câlin masculin (hein) et lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, heureux de cette nouvelle entente.

- Est-ce que tu as dit que tu tenais à moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu me trouve attractif ?*

- La ferme Stiles…

Ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'il allait lui dire oui, un jour peut-être, mais pas de suite….

* * *

*** Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la mettre celle là ! :D**

**Donc voici ma version d'une vie sans Stiles, comme quoi, il est vraiment très important dans cette série.**

**Alors je suis en train de terminer ma fic (qui n'a pas encore de nom), comme d'hab' elle sera centré sur le Sterek, ici j'ai exploité leur talent de musicien, voir Dylan O'Brien jouer de la batterie sur Youtube m'a donné des idées ;)**

**Pareille, les mimiques que j'ai utilisé dans le 1er chapitre sont vrai, il fait toujours ça durant une interview lol^^, bon après les significations c'est moi qu'il les ai imaginé hein ;)**

**Alors voilà, je vous dis à très vite pour vous poster ma nouvelle fic, suivez moi !**

**Bye**

**Julie**


End file.
